Stick to the Sanity Quo
by StErLiNg FlAmEs
Summary: A twisted version of Stick to the Status Quo SLASHFEMSLASH


Disclaimer: I'm a fifteen year old bum; do you think I can own High School Musical?!?…

I changed some of the words. First HSM fic. Enjoy!

Students at East High were shocked to learn that the school's basketball hunk Troy Bolton is dating drama king Ryan Evans. The pair tried to keep their relationship a secret for about a month, but unfortunately one of the cheerleaders overheard their…um…sessions in the bathroom, so out of curiosity she decided to take a look then, Well you know, the secrets out.

So the students around the school started thinking about how if Troy and Ryan can express themselves freely maybe it was time for them to break free. Sorry wrong song.

The basketball jocks were seated in one corner on a table during lunch they were all chatting about the season's game and how disturbed they were when they realized they showered with Troy in the gym before. They were all fine except for Zeke who was pacing. He looked at his friends and decided to take the plunge.

You can bet there's nothing but net

When I'm in the zone and on a roll.

But I got a confession my own secret obsession

And it's making me loose control

The jocks called out to the other students so they could hear Zeke's news.

Every body gather round

"Well if Toy can tell his secret then I can tell mine. I'm gay."

The jocks literally fell down from their seats. "What?!?" Chad said in disbelief,

"I'm gay!" Zeke exclaimed, "I love flowers, and body glitter, oh, and Chad!"

The jocks minus Chad, who was passed out to the ground, decided to talk some sense into their friend.

Not another sound

Unfortunately Zeke wasn't done with his confession, "Someday I hope Chadykins can love me back."

No no no nooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow no no

Stick to the sanity quo

Martha Cox, who was seated with her brainy friends also decide to share a little info about her.

Look at me and what do you see?

Intelligence beyond compare

But my body's stirring

Something strange is occurring

It's a secret I need to share

The brains were willing to support their friend.

Open up

Dig way down deep

"Porn is my passion! I like guy on guy, guy on girl and a little hard core action."

The brainy geeks felt like they were hit by an ice cream truck. "Is that even legal?"

Not another peep

"It's just erotica; sometimes I think it's even cooler then homework."

No no no nooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It's better by far to

Keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow no no

Stick to the sanity quo.

One of the skaters who was seated on the table decided to confesses as well

Listen well

I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Dude there's no explanation

For this awesome sensation

But I'm ready to let it fly

The other skaters who had nothing better to do felt like listening.

Speak your mind

And you'll be heard

"All right if Troy came out of the closet, then I'm coming clean. I'm a transsexual!"

"Awesome!" his friend exclaimed, "What is it?

He motion his friend to guess

"A super hero!"

"No dude! It's some one who changes his gender"

Well that was shocking!

Not another word

"Did you get breast?"

He opened his jacket "size C cup!"

No no no nooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow no no

Stick to the sanity quooooooooooooo

No no no

Stick to the stuff you know

It's better by far to keep

Things as they are

Don't mess with the flow no. no

Stick to the sanity quo

Sharpay and Gabriella were standing at the top of the canteen's stairs. Gaby had a far away look while Sharpay was pacing dramatically.

This was just too much for her.

This is not what I want

This is not what I planned

And I just have to say

I do not understand

This school is really

Gabriella decided to butt in

This school's messed up

But Sharpay wasn't finished so she cut Gabriella off

Really insane

And…!

She couldn't finish the song as she caught Gabriella staring at her at her, "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Um, Shar?" Gabriella began, "since Troy and Ryan are, you know. Dating. Maybe you and I could…you know…" she blushed then looked down.

Sharpay eyed the girl from head to toe,"Ooh Gaby I didn't know you were so daring."

The two leaned in closer looking at each other.

Now I realize

I actually

Swing that waaaaaaay

We can do "it"!

The transsexual skater felt really proud of his body so he decided to reveal it to the world

Check out my chest!

The other skaters were looking at him um her (?) with disgust.

Stick to what you know

Sharpay and Gabi were getting too close for comfort.

We can do it!

Martha Cox took out three pages of paper which seemed to have a story written on it.

Rated M!

The braniacs were shaking their heads in disapproval

She has got to go!

Gabriella dug her fingers in Sharpay's hair

We can do it!

Zeke was caressing Chad who was still unconscious.

God, I love your hair.

The other jocks tried to keep the baker quiet to salvage some of the team's reputation.

Keep your voice down low.  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Sharpay who had her arms wrapped around Gabriella's neck glared at the students

Every boy quiet!

She turned back to Gabriella and gave the other girl a smirk. "we're trying to have a moment here…"

Let's cut that scene and focus on the root of the situation, Ryan, who was walking with Taylor.

"Why is everybody staring at you?" he asked the girl beside him.

"Not me. You." Taylor replied.

"Because I'm dating troy? I can't have people staring at me, I really can't!" he paused and smiled to himself , "only Troy's allowed to stare at me"

Troy who had been spying at the two suddenly jumped in and started attacking his boy friend "God, Ryan you're so sweet!" They make out.

Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the sanity quooooooooooooo

No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
it is better by far  
to keep things as they are  
don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the sanity  
stick to the sanity  
Stick to the sanity quo!

After that whole incident the bell rang and all the students decided to head to their classes. Well except Chad who was rushed to the nurse's office with Zeke following behind, Troy and Ryan who decided to take a little detour in the comfort room, and Gabriella and Sharpay who were still getting to know each other on the stairs.

And that's the end. This school is messed up!

A/N: all right that was my fraught attempt in humor. Please don't kill me if you don't like it!


End file.
